1. Technical Field
This application relates to a multiple layer implementation for a service delivery platform, which may, for example, support selection, activation, and provisioning of telecommunications services.
2. Related Art
The demand for telecommunications products and services continues to be driven by strong market demand for new services, enhanced capabilities for existing services, and increased cost effectiveness for those services. In the past, implementing telecommunications products and services required a significantly complex and expensive monolithic service delivery platform for implementing, provisioning, and executing telecommunications services. The monolithic service delivery platforms were inflexible, took long to implement and debug, and provided little, if any, customization capability.